Fix Me
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Ini mau dijadikan FF manis Oneshoot Taekook. Jungkook dan Taehyung mahasiswa yang ada dan menjalin kisah Kasih manis di kampus. Bahasa campur. TaeKook/VKook. Tae!Top Kook!Bott. Romance gagal sekaleee.
1. chapter 1

Mereka pacaran, tentu saja.

"Mau ikut pulang ,tidak? "

Matanya memutar malas, Taehyung pasti selalu begini ditiap jam-jam kuliah pulangnya.

"Kalau sibuk pulang dulu, Taehyung.. "

Giliran Jungkook yang mendapat tatapan malas.

Taehyung itu cuek, tidak peka tapi cemburuan.

"Mau pulang bareng mantan. Yah? "

Kan, masa harus tiap hari bertengkar soal mantan Jungkook?

Lelah, muak tapi sayang.

"Iya.. " jawabnya spontan sangking kesalnya.

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

Lantas hampir berjalan mendahului tapi tangan si manis yang selalu jadi bahan mimpi-mimpi kotornya menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu diparkiran aja.. "

Kan, akhirnya Jungkook mengalah.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur cinta sehidup.

Taehyung itu definisi dari lelaki-lelaki macam sekarang lebih suka game dari pada keluar jalan sama pacar.

Tapi giliran pacarnya jalan sama yang lain dia bersunggut-sunggut mencebik sampai dua hari.

Jungkook itu tidak bisa diam, maunya jalan tiap mau ngajak Taehyung mesti di paksa atau tidak di imingin hadiah.

Hell, emang Taehyung anak kecil umur lima tahun yang tiap disuruh harus mesti punya imbalan.

Tapi itu, Jungkooknya Cinta Taehyungnya manis.

Terbalik.

Ga kok, Jungkook pikir Taehyungnya begini apa adanya manis.

Tapi bagi Taehyung, Jungkook yang apa adanya lebih manis.

"Katanya mau pulang bareng mantan? " Tidak tahu juga itu peryataan atau pertanyaan atau bahkan sindiran.

Mereka memang baru jalan empat Bulan, sebelumnya Jungkook itu sah milik orang sebelum orang itu dengan sadis mutusin hanya karena Jungkook lebih suka sastra dari pada ekonomi.

Gila.

Yang buat cerita, gila sumpah.

"Mantan yang mana? Mantan ku banyak.. "

Dih sombong!

Taehyung mendecak.

"Peduli apa, mantan banyak kek.. Mantan seribu kek, kalau jodohnya aku bisa apa? "

Jungkook senyum mengejek.

"Percaya diri, siapa mau jadi jodoh kamu??"

Serius ga menohok, namanya juga ngalus. Dapet syukur ga dapet ya tarik ulur lagi sampe dapet.

"Kalau gak mau,buat apa pacaran?"

Taehyung stater mobilnya, buat siap ninggalin kampus. Sedangkan Jungkook pasangan seat beltnya dengan sigap.

Omong-omong kalian taukan kalau mereka sedang dimobil?

Kalau tidak tahu, udah aku kasih tahu.

"Buat ngisi waktu luang.. "

Jawabannya bikin nangis Taehyung dalam hati tapi dia pasang wajah poker yang ditajam-tajamin dengan rahang mengeras.

"Oh.. "

Jungkook noleh, senyum dikit.

"Bercanda, Taehyung.. "

Si Kim mendengus.

"Baperan banget si kamu, Yang.. "

"Baperlah, dibilang cuman buat isi waktu luang.. "

"Yaudah yang jahat putusin.. "

"Maunya gitu, tapi masih sayang.. "

"Lho kalau udah ga sayang putus? "

"Iyalah, buat apa diperjuangin.. "

Jungkook kesel jadinya.

Wajahnya dibuang.

(Kemana?)

Bibir merah delima tipisnya dicebikkan, kode minta cium?

Salah dia kesal, sist.

"Jahatnya.. "

"Dimana jahatnya si, Sayang? "

"Mau ditinggal.. "

"Kan kalau udah ga sayang.. "

"Oh ada niat buat udah ga sayang.. "

Taehyung diem, salah ngomong itu bisa jadi bumerang. Gaes.

Jungkook sekali lagi buang muka.

Wajahnya mengkerut tidak suka.

"Yah, ngambek.. "

"Siapa suruh ngomong jahat! "

"Yang mulai tadi siapa, sayangnya Taehyung? "

"Tetap ajah, niatnya jahat..!! "

"Aku Cinta kamu, kok! "

"Iya, tapi nanti bisa pergi kalau udah ga sayang? "

"Mana bisa ga sayang, lah setiap hari aku dapet service memuaskan.. "

"Ih emang aku tukang beberes hotel? "

"Siapa yang bilang si manisnya Taehyung? "

"Bodo ih, ngomong sama Taehyung susah ga mau ngaalah"

Lalu Taehyung tersenyum sembari meraih tangan Jungkook yang halusnya ngelebihin tiap dia ngalus di depan mahasiswi mahasiswi kampus.

Ga ditolak, si manis malah noleh.

Tatapannya datar. Lalu Taehyung elus pipinya dikit.

Musim dingin, sore hari enaknya beduaan ditemani sama coklat panas buatan Jungkook.

Mobilnya berbelok diujung jalan, tujuan rumah Jungkook.

Niat minta service bisa kandas kalau sampai kesayangan ngambek.

"Sayang, nginep ya? "

"Jangan..!! "

"Kenapa? "

"Kamu belom dapet kiriman honor dari proyek pemotretan kemarin kan.. "

Iya,Taehyung tuh selain jadi mahasiswa jadi tukang foto juga lumayan buat nambah jajan sama nambah Kasih jatah uang ke Jungkook.

"Hubungannya? "

"Ga ada jatah kalau belum Kasih transferan ke aku.. "

Wajahnya serius, minta diseriusin.

Taehyung kaget, pacarnya kaya cewe anuan masa.

Ga bisa make kalau ga dibayar.

"Sayang kok kamu gitu sih.. "

"Bercanda, Taehyung.. "

"Kenapa engga lucu, jatuhnya garing.. "

"Gimana akunya ajah, sih.. "

Bodo, Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku sayang kamu, ga bercanda.. !!"

"Aku ga nanya, serius"

"Jung--"

"Iya, Taehyung aku juga sayang kamu, sayangnya banget lagi.. "

Terus keduanya senyum sambil liat pemandangan dari luar kaca jendela sedangkan Taehyung fokus ke jalanan didepannya.

Kadang suka malu kalau bilang sayang, tapi kalau ga gitu suka baperan Taehyungnya.

Tapi Jungkooknya juga gitu sih.

Eh terus aku buat apa yah?

Gapakai edit, in lgs dipub. Sorry kalau ga jelas.

Pengen buat yang manis manis abis liat adek soalnya.

Ah maluuuu..

review gaes.

Candnim.


	2. B

Jungkook menatap marah Taehyung.

Pacar tampan tapi bodohnya ini memang sangat membuat kesal.

"Jungkookie... "

"Berhenti merengek, Taehyung!!!! "

"Aku mau ayam madu.. "

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, sayaang.. "

"Tapi perutku lapar,Sayangku.."

"Tidak peduli.."

"Pacarku bukan,sih?"

"Aku tak mengenalmu.."

"Aku membencimu.."

"Uhhh, kekanakan sekali.."

"Aku lapar Jungkook!!"

"Baiklah sayangku,mau makan apa?"

"Ayam madu dengan nasi hangat juseyo.."

"SETELAHNYA BERHENTI MERENGEK,KIM!"

"Mengerti..."

Jungkook itu harus fokus dalam mengerjakan tugas. Tipekal orang-orang yang tidak mau diganggu sama sekali

Jadi hari minggu disaat Ia ingin mengerjakan tugas dan Kim Taehyung yang datang menghampiri rumahnya untuk merecok adalah sebuah malapetaka.

Masalah makanan sudah selesai.

"Jeon..."

"Jungkook..."

"Suamimu memanggil,Jeon.."

"Yaaa..!!!"

"Apasih,Taehyung?"

"Cium.."

"Bodoh!!!!! Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, pabo Kim..!!!"

Kesal sekali,wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Aku hanya minta cium lho,bukan ingin memerkosamu.."

Kesal sekali rasanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan.

Mendekati Kim Taehyung yang duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Duduk bersender didada bidang milik Taehyungnya

Biar bagaimana pun, dia tidak akan bisa lari dari jeratan mempesona Kim.

"Taehyung menang.."Kata Jungkook sembari memukul main-main paha Taehyung.

"Selalu menang,duhhh.. Diluar hujan.."

Jungkook menatapnya bingung sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa dengan diluar hujan? "

"Enaknya tuh berpelukan, bukan mengerjakan tugas.. "

"Cepat katakan apa yang diinginkan tuan muda Kim? "

"Jeon Jungkook.. "

"Hanya itu? "

"Seluruh dari segala yang ada didalam diri Jungkook aku menginginkannya... "

"Mesum!! "

"Lho dimana letak mesumnya? "

"Berhenti bicara, atau aku akan benar-benar mengunci diri dikamar.. "

"Aku punya kunci cadangannya.. "

"Astaga... "

"Manisnyaaa.. " Sembari mencuri kecupan dipipi Jungkook.

"Biarkan aku tenang ,Tae.. "

"Nanti jika aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau.. "

"Apa yang kamu mau memang? "

"Kamu" Matanya mengerling nakal lalu sebuah jitakan bersarang dikepalanya Taehyung meringis.

"Mati sana!! "

"Nanti kamu sendiri.. "

"Masa bodo, Sayang... "Balas Jungkook main main.

Ini hanya sepenggal cerita tentang mereka. Gaje, tapu biarlah.

Hubungan mereka juga ga jelas. Kaya hubungan Yoongi dan aku.

Candnim.


End file.
